Trunks "Vacation"
by Trunks
Summary: Bulma forces Trunks to visit his aunt, and Trunks doesnt like that...


Trunks Visits Aunt Gertrude  
  
This fic is something my friend inspired me on, as he is on a vacation he would rather not be on right about now....  
  
"Awww Mom, Why do we have to go visit that old bag? And why cant Goten at least come?" Trunks complained to Bulma, who was in his room packing his clothes.  
  
"Trunks, you should be respectful to your Aunt, she is 104 years old after all... and you know as well as I do that Chi Chi would throw a bitch attack if we took Goten away from school for as long as we are gone." Bulma replied as she threw his Great Saiya-Man undies in his suitcase. "And besides, Bra is looking forward to it."  
  
"Yeah, Brother, Aunt Gertrude is nice, she always has coloring books for me." Bra said from the hallway.  
  
"Oh, wow, coloring books, I would much rather get a gravity room of my own then some stupid coloring books" Trunks grumbled as he grabbed a few of his shirts.  
  
Within an hour, the Briefs were on the road, driving 12 hours from Satan City to Tokyo.  
  
"Finally, out of that god damn car, we have no use for this now!" Trunks yelled, as he jumped out, and blew up the Capsule Car they rode in. "And why didnt Tousan come this year?"  
  
"Vegeta and I made a deal, he doesnt come, and I let him live, after last year, Aunt Gertrude doesnt like Vegeta in his, I mean her house." Bulma explained as she grabbed her suitcase and Bra's.  
  
"Why couldnt I not come then?" Trunks complained as he grabbed his suitcase and all his video game stuff.   
  
"BECAUSE I SAID YOU HAD TO COME!!!" Bulma screamed, which made Trunks fly back a couple yards.   
  
They reached the door, and the old lady answered.  
  
"Oh, goodness gracious, look at you Trunks, you've gotten so much taller since last year, oh, and theres my little Bra, how are you sweetie?" Aunt Gertrude said as she was pinching Trunks cheeks.  
  
"HI Aunt Gertrude!!! Do you have any coloring books for me?" Bra immediatly asked, knowing full well that the same ones from last year were still there.  
  
"Why yes I do, why dont you come in Trunks?"  
  
"Yes Aunt Gertrude, wheres my room at?" Trunks asked, hoping the TV from last year was still there, so he could hopefully play his games in peace with no interruptions.  
  
"Its the same room as last year Trunks darling," Gertrude said, as she pulled out some cup cakes. "Would you like a cup cake Trunks?"  
  
"Uh, no thanks Aunt Gertrude, I had a big lunch," Trunks said, remembering the stale cup cakes from last year. "I'm not hungry right now."  
  
"Oh, ok, would you like one Bra?" She said turning to his sister.  
  
"Yummy! I like cupcakes!" Bra said, taking the nearest one.  
  
"Oh, now she'll be complaining of a stomach ache in an hour" Trunks thought to himself as he walked into his room and hooked up his games.  
  
"OH TRUNKS!! COME OUT HERE FOR DINNER SWEETIE!!!" his aunt yelled right as he started his game.  
  
"Coming, Aunt Gertrude," Trunks said, putting a rude emphasis on "Aunt Gertrude"  
  
As he walked out, his aunts sheep dog, Sady, jumped on him, knocking him down.  
  
"YOU STUPID DOG!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Trunks said as he powered up, when his mother walked into the room.  
  
"TRUNKS!!! STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!!!" Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Sorry Kaasan," Trunks said as he went back down, and into the kitchen.  
  
"I made your favorite Trunks, Macaroni and Cheese," Gertrude said as he sat down.  
  
"Oh yay, and I bet you used out of date milk to make it," He said under his breath.  
  
"What was that dear?" Gertrude said as she walked in  
  
"Uh, nothing Aunt Gertrude, nothing at all, hehe," Trunks said calmly and nervously.  
  
The next day, they went to she Bulmas brother, Boxer. Uncle Boxer was another person Trunks didnt like about this trip.  
  
"Hi Uncle Boxer," Trunks said reluctantly as he went into his house.  
  
"Trunks, I'm leaving you with Uncle Boxer for the day, be good," Bulma said as she walked out the door.  
  
"Oh, uh, bye Kaasan," Trunks said, "Please hurry." he added under his breath.  
  
"Well Trunks, what do you want to do today?" Boxer asked as Bulma left.  
  
"Uh, I dont know Uncle Boxer, maybe you could get me a game or two, I am running low on new games..." The one good thing about this trip, hopefully a game or two for Trunks.  
  
"I want to go to the playground Uncle Boxer!" Bra said, pulling on Boxers pant leg.  
  
"We'll go to the mall and do everything there you two," Boxer said as he piled into them into the car.  
  
When they got back, Trunks had the new Harry Potter book, and a couple of fighting games for his Playstation.  
  
The next day when they left, Trunks was very relieved. "Bye Aunt Gertrude, Uncle Boxer." He said as politley as he could, "Hope you die before next year's visit," he added to himself.   
  
"I cant wait till next year," Bra said as they started driving off, "OWW!! What was that for brother?"  
  
"Oh, nothing Bra, nothing," Trunks said with a smug look on his face, glad to be getting away from there.  
  
"Ooohh, Kaasan, I dont feel good...." Bra said a mile down the road. Trunks just smiled, glad that he didnt eat any of the Mac and Cheese.  
  
I will still be continuing with the trunks show, until some one says, GOD DAMN IT, QUIT THAT PIECE OF SHIT STORY!!, so, until then, if anyone has any requests for anything to die in Trunks show, just add it in a review, and i'll throw it in ASAP  
  



End file.
